


路罗 | 月亮代表我的心

by Gomugomua



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomugomua/pseuds/Gomugomua
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	路罗 | 月亮代表我的心

草帽当家的为什么趴在我身上？  
罗从梦中惊醒，就看见伏在胸口的那个黑影，温温的，呼吸热热的，却很轻，没什么份量。是从床上掉下来了吗？可自己又不在床边……  
“肉……！”难得静止的路飞突然睁开半只眼睛，在罗身上用力一撑，直挺挺立了起来。  
“？！你干嘛？”罗把嗓子压很低。  
“出去！”路飞响亮地回答。  
“你伤还没好，躺着。”  
路飞抬脚就往乌索普脸上落。

“……Room。”

“什么嘛，特拉男，原来你也想出来啊。”今晚月色很好，照的四下明晃晃、亮堂堂的，像在浅海里游。路飞站在门前，叉着腰，左顾右盼，笑容灿烂。  
“我只是不想你吵到其他人。”罗很困，很累，很想睡觉，“现在你已经出来了，可以回去了吧。”  
“不要！”路飞说，“我要去花……”

“啪！”像他直挺挺立起来一样，他又直挺挺倒下去，扬起一片尘土。

算是明白他怎么睡到我身上来的了。罗无言地想，心里有些说不清道不明的感觉。他上前把草帽当家的捡起来，前前后后地拍了拍，正要打道回府时，路飞又醒了。  
“田！”  
“我要去花田！”路飞郑重其事地宣布，并大摇大摆朝花田走去。  
罗叹气，为什么，为什么睡到一半想去花田？但执着于答案没有意义，罗也并不想追根究底，他很困，头很晕。“我带你去花田，然后你就回去睡觉，可以吗？”  
路飞的眼睛瞬间成了天边的星星。

德雷斯罗萨，爱与激情之国，他们热爱的花朵也像这里的人情一样炽烈。路飞来到花田后好似小鸟归林，那身向日葵衬衫使他彻底与周围景色融为一体。随便吧，不想管他了。罗倦倦地想，他发现自己忘了带刀，这让他有些焦虑。  
“特拉男！”路飞快乐地扑过来，抱住他的脖子，双腿盘上他的腰，“谢谢你，你真是个好人！”  
哪怕是让贝波加速跑再冲撞，罗都能像扎根了似的不动如山，但即便是这样的他此刻竟也摇晃起来了，路飞在蹭他，像只黏人的小动物，罗头晕眼花，站立不稳。  
一定是因为睡眠不足。  
“下来。”他说，但没有任何动作。  
“嘻嘻，不要。”路飞说不要，那就是真的不要。他笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，白白的牙齿呲出来，脸蛋圆圆鼓鼓，像苹果。“喜欢特拉男！”他大声宣布，像吃到糖的小孩。  
罗心里的小钟又滴滴答答敲起了，两年前遇到草帽的那一刻这座钟就已然出现。他的手臂缝合处隐隐作痛，似乎想让他清醒一点。  
“喜欢特拉男！”路飞又大声说了一遍，在他口中喜爱就像吃饭喝水一样自然。  
“你该回去睡觉了。”罗说，小钟满意地叩了叩他的心脏，他又度过一次难关。  
——可是，  
“不，就在这里睡吧！”  
路飞毫不迟疑地否决了罗的提议，并轻轻松松地就把他扑倒在地，罗的头撞到了粗壮的向日葵杆，帽子也掉了，手肘处一片酸麻，几片花叶划过他的脸。  
“草帽当家的！”罗低声骂道。这回橡胶人是主动睡到他身上了，路飞的脸近在咫尺，清白的月光从他身后照射过来，照得他的发有如银针白毫。他的眼睛很大、很黑、很圆，像孩童的眼神一样天真，像孩童的眼神一样残忍。他歪着头，抽了抽鼻子，“特拉男……”，他埋进罗的颈窝，“你身上有股特别的味道！”  
什么味道？罗简直不知道自己做错了什么才受此酷刑，他明明每天都洗澡！  
路飞毛茸茸的脑袋蹭得罗脖子痒痒的，“很好闻，嘻嘻。”  
“可能晚上吃了肉干。”罗尽量平心静气。  
“不是肉的味道，是……嗯……”是什么呢？罗也很好奇。可要想出合适的形容对路飞来说或许太难了，他拧着眉毛，皱着鼻子，五官纠结成一团，好像要因思考过度而发烧，“……总之是不可思议的味道！”  
罗彻底失语，他为几秒前心慌的自己感到羞耻。路飞的呼吸扑在他裸露的肌肤上，于是罗全身上下的感官都集中在那里。因为距离太近，他好像是咬着罗的耳朵在说话，“所以每次都忍不住想和特拉男待在一起……”  
一股电流从罗的脚趾直窜上天灵盖，他很想把对方推开暴揍一顿但却连握拳的力气都没有。是霸王色吗？他冷静地想。  
“你脸好红……”路飞的声音越来越小，最后脑袋一歪，睡着了，均匀的呼噜声响起，呼出小口热气，蒸得罗半边耳朵失去知觉。  
罗在此时才感受到草帽的重量。过去无数次他独自躺在床上好像躺在死人中间，过往的风吹着他的骨缝沙沙作响。他今年二十六岁，却过得比大部分人的六十二岁还要长，又比大部分人的十六岁还要短，诗人在纸上写，我不知道那些本该多年前就学会的东西，却知道那些应该多年以后才懂得的……  
但路飞。罗微笑起来，静静躺在花丛中，四周向日葵垂着硕大的头颅，像神祗又像幽灵，居高临下地注视着他。  
那座小钟疯狂地奏鸣起来了，连空气都震动，九天神佛都降临，但他是世界的王——于是一切瞬间销匿，万籁俱寂中只有火焰舔舐天空的声音。  
“草帽当家的，”他说，好像一个哑巴刚学会说话，“我……”

离开德雷斯罗萨后，众人便开启了狂欢之门，直到入夜后才稍稍平息。  
远方隐隐有灯塔的光，海上的夜静谧而舒缓，起伏的波浪像爱人的呼吸。罗抱着刀，斜倚在舷边。船上刚刚结束一场小宴，淋漓的香槟与凝着油脂的烤肉盘乱糟糟堆在一起，海贼们横七竖八地躺在地上，睡姿最差的那个张着嘴，呼出一个很大的鼻涕泡。  
无可否认宴会的酣畅淋漓，厨师端上醇厚的美酒与绝味料理，人们高歌，起舞，大笑，好像所有的一切，航行与冒险，于他们而言就是一场盛宴。  
罗捻着手中的硬币，德雷斯罗萨的向日葵在其上被雕刻得很精细，像一枚正值花期的月亮。他不是一个相信好结局的人，但此刻他却处在这个花好月圆的结尾处，且即将翻开新的篇章。  
“晚上好，”妮可罗宾微笑着走来，“吃小鱼干吗？”  
“……不。”  
罗宾遗憾地走开了。  
她把我当什么了？罗有些恼怒地想，一声不吭地回了房。  
经过横尸遍野的甲板时他差点被绊一跤，绊人的那个睡梦中也嘀嘀咕咕，“烤鸡腿……烤鸡翅膀……”，他抓住罗的脚踝，傻笑起来。  
罗绷着脸一根一根把对方手指掰开，“全是口香糖，亏你躺的下去。”  
他“砰”地关上房门，又控制不住地去开了窗。  
海风扑面，像一个睽违多年的吻。

“草帽当家的，我有事和你说。”  
“嗯，嗯。”路飞捏着下巴，煞有介事地听完了罗的局势分析。  
“不要再搞出计划外的事情了！”  
“嗯……”路飞眼神飘移。  
见此情形还有什么不懂的，罗本想就此离开，但从路飞的姿态来看，话题尚未结束。  
“还有什么事情吗？”罗问。  
路飞鼓着腮帮子，“没有啊！”  
那？  
罗瞪着路飞，路飞也盯着罗。  
最后是高的那个先败下阵来，“没事的话我先走了。”  
“喂，等一下！”路飞追上来，“等一下嘛！特拉男！”他双腿习惯性地往罗腰上一夹，“我也要去！”  
罗这回带着刀了，他底气很足地把草帽从身上撕下来，“去哪？”  
“你不是要去森林里玩？我也要去！”  
“谁和你说我要去森林里……”和路飞对话或许不是人能胜任的。  
“哦！”路飞像是想起来什么有趣的事，“罗宾说你有很多亮闪闪的好东西，还有很多机器人！在哪呢？”  
妮可罗宾。“我没有。”  
“在哪？在哪？”路飞拽着罗跑，“你的船在哪里？让我看看嘛！特拉男！”  
“……Room。”  
“屠宰场。”  
唰。  
“特拉男，你好厉害啊！” 路飞激动大叫。  
“你不是早就看过我的能力了……”罗压了压帽檐。  
晚风吹过高高的椭圆形的树，淡白色的小花摇曳着微光，山间薄雾仿佛葡萄酒氤氲的香气。他们坐在森林里，身边摊着罗出海十余年来收集的所有纪念品，像一大一小两只恶龙，摆弄着铺洒一地的小小月亮。  
罗不合时宜地想起小时候听过的话，老人们这样告诉小孩，那片蓝蓝的水，是大海，大海很大，很宽，很广，海上有风浪，有美景，有奇遇，有冒险，在海上可以做所有你想做的事，在海上一定会遇到你希望遇到的人，有梦想的，大海会实现他的梦想，孤身一人的，海浪会送来值得信赖的同伴，大海是所有人的大海，很大很大、什么事都可能发生的大海。  
去吧！到大海那里去！人们说。你想要的一切都在那里！  
去吧！到海上去！

“喂，特拉男，”路飞的鼻子几乎顶上了罗的，“你在看什么？”  
罗回神，他望着路飞，好像望着第一次出海时看到的阳光下波光粼粼的海面。他想自己大概真的很喜欢他，不然为什么有个咒语在他的嘴唇之间呼之欲出？那是他温柔的家人们曾给过他的，是善良的柯拉先生曾给过他的，是Polortang的同伴们给过他的。现在轮到他来给别人了，以一种全新的笨蛋方式。  
那是一个很好也很坏的魔法，罗从小学医，信奉科学，做人做事靠计划、讲道理，但魔法是绝不科学也毫无道理的东西，它只是要你去相信。  
够相信了吧？他对自己说，德雷斯罗萨有史以来最大的赌局我都赢了，没道理不能做到这一场。原来我也是个赌徒。  
总得有个理由，数日前的罗说。  
没有理由，罗心想。  
你我已经明白，可他呢？  
可他呢？罗深吸一口气，或许从没有人能搞清楚草帽小子，但今晚的月色给了他信心，他鼓起二十六年来积攒的勇气，唱出盘古开天辟地以来人类的第一首歌曲。  
“你觉得我怎么样？”  
罗说完就自焚了，他知道自己一窍不通，可没想到自己这么一窍不通。哪怕是再生疏的新手都不会以这样一句话开始。  
但显然路飞比他更堵，“很好啊！”他说，很路飞的语气，很路飞的话。  
“哪种好？”罗发誓他不可能再说出更多这样的白痴话来了，等到了忍耐的临界时刻他会战略性撤退的，“和你的同伴们相比呢？”索拉战士啊，这一句简直比上一句更难以忍受！  
路飞停住了，他在这个时候突然又表现得像个天才。他把手中的模型放下，直直望向罗，用那双令人无所遁形的眼睛，“嗯……不太一样。”  
路飞朝罗凑近（他总是这样），罗闻到他身上热烘烘的、汗湿的、好像刚被太阳晒过的气味，独属于路飞的气味。“特拉男很好。我喜欢特拉男。”路飞一字一句地说，每一字都钉下一个锚点，每一句都像一颗陨石砸在他心上，“和同伴们不一样。”  
路飞滚烫的手抓住了他的，当他被那双手抓住的时候，就好像被某种确凿无疑的东西抓住了，比如命运，比如死亡，比如潜水艇船长室里绝不能出现的果干，比如……爱。  
咒语破茧而出，一只蝴蝶停在他的影子上。  
“每次靠近特拉男，我的心就扑通扑通跳好快，好像开了四档一样！”路飞将他的手按上胸口，怦怦，怦怦，藏在不同身体里的两颗心脏共振了，好像是同一颗心，好像彼此的胸腔里跳动着的是对方的名字。  
“路飞。”他说。  
“罗！”路飞回应，漆黑的水流中倒映出他的身影。

罗想，他现在是自由的。尽管他才刚挣出鸟笼、还没完全学会走路。尽管他还没拿到记录指针、对下一个目的地一无所知。但他是自由的，他自由了。  
而他自由的心、自由的身体、自由的灵魂都在告诉他此时此刻有一个地方他必将可以到达——

那就是爱人的嘴唇。

Fin.


End file.
